Nicht ganz ein Engel
by gomory
Summary: AU. Slash. Jim und Blair merken, dass ihr neuer Verdächtiger nicht nur das ist, was er zuerst schien...


Nicht ganz ein Engel...  
  
by gomory (sakura_kitsune_too@yahoo.co.uk)  
  
Disclaimer: Keine der Personen die man wiedererkennt gehört mir. Eigentlich gehört mir ja noch nicht mal Sitri, da ich ihn in der Goetia gefunden habe... ^_^  
  
Warnungen: AU. Slash. Und wenn jemand etwas gegen Daemonologie hat, sollte er auch besser Abstand halten ^_^  
  
***  
  
aus der "Goetia": "Sitri": 12. Dämon im Kleineren Schlüssel Salomonis, ein Prinz, kann alternierend als ein Leopard mit Flügeln oder auch in menschlicher Gestalt auftreten. Lässt Liebe zwischen Männern und Frauen und auch gleichgeschlechtlich entstehen und verführt zum Geschlechtsverkehr.  
  
***  
  
Gerade als sich Jim damit abgefunden hatte, dass diese neue Freundin von Mortimer nicht mehr kommen würde, machte ihn ein "Hey Süße!" auf genau diese Person aufmerksam.   
  
Er sah sich nach Blair um, der sich angeregt mit einem älteren Gast unterhielt und nickte leicht mit dem Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung.  
  
Blair nickte und verabschiedete sich von seinem neuen Bekannten, der einen sehr verständnisvollen Blick hatte, als er sah, dass Blair zu Jim hinübereilte.  
  
"Okay, Chief, wie wär's wenn du sie dir mal ansiehst... und ich komme dann wie zufällig vorbeigeschlendert?", schlug Jim vor.  
  
Blair nickte begeistert. Die Vorstellung an einem richtigen Undercoverjob aktiv mitzuarbeiten war einfach zu faszinierend für ihn.  
  
***  
  
Der erste Gedanke des jungen Anthropologen, als er seinen ersten richtigen Blick auf die junge Frau, die sie observieren sollten, warf, war: Wenn ich nicht schon Jim hätte...   
  
Die Frau war jung, sie sah sogar so jung aus, dass Blair sich kurz fragte, ob sie überhaupt schon in diesem Club sein durfte. Langes silbrig weißes Haar war am Hinterkopf zu einem Knoten zusammengefasst, der offensichtlich mit viel Mühe gerade so zusammengesteckt war, dass er modisch unordentlich war. Von der rechten Schläfe zog sich eine schmale Strähne zartgrünen Haares nach hinten, ein sehr auffallender Akzent.  
  
Als er näher kam merkte er, dass sie kleiner war, als er zuerst angenommen hatte, doch ihr eigentlich etwas zu schlanker Körper ließ sie größer wirken... nicht zu vergessen, die hohen Absätze an ihren geschnürten Lederstiefeln.  
  
Gerade im Moment ließ sie sich aus ihrem beinahe bodenlangen Mantel helfen und es war ein Wunder, dass Blair nicht einfach so mit offenem Mund an Ort und Stelle stehen blieb. Das schwarze eigentlich recht hochgeschlossene Kleid, dass sie trug wirkte auf den ersten Blick beinahe streng, bis man auf den zweiten Blick erkannte, dass es vollständig aus sehr durchsichtiger Spitze gefertigt war. Und außer einem knappen schwarzen Slip trug sie keine Unterwäsche.  
  
Blair blinzelte, er konnte sogar erkennen, wie sich ihre crèmefarbenen Brustwarzen von der schneeweißen Haut ihres, für seinen Geschmack, zu kleinen mädchenhaften Busens abhoben.  
  
Ein breitschultriger Blonder mit einem sauber geschnittenen Bart stieß ihn vorsichtig mit dem Ellbogen an und schenkte ihm dann ein breites Grinsen. "Ist wohl das erste mal, dass du unseren Star siehst, was?", fragte er wohlmeinend. Blair nickte nur, als staune er immer noch. "Na, dann warte erst mal, bis du siehst, wie die Lady sich auf der Tanzfläche bewegt." Und zu Blairs Entsetzen – er hatte sich vorgestellt sich ihr unauffällig zu nähern - fühlte er sich mit den Worten: "Hey, nimm dir mal den Kleinen hier vor!" auf die junge Frau zugeschubst.  
  
Blair schenkte ihr ein freundliches Lächeln und reichte ihr den Arm. "Hallo, ich bin Blair." stellte er sich vor, "Ich glaube wir sollten lieber ein bisschen tanzen... die Fans sollen doch nicht enttäuscht werden."  
  
Die junge Frau musste zu ihm aufsehen, um in seine Augen zu blicken. Ein etwas ungewohntes Gefühl für Blair, die meisten seiner Freundinnen und Bekannten waren größer oder zumindest genauso groß wie er.   
  
"Ich bin Sitri." hauchte sie mit leicht heiserer Stimme und schlug die strahlend grünen, stark mit Kajal umrahmten Augen nieder. Sie presste ihren schmalen, kaum bekleideten Körper an Blair und begann sich beinahe sofort genauso zu bewegen, wie es gerne in Filmen gezeigt wurde, die nur im Spätprogramm liefen.  
  
Blair begann es sehr schnell sehr warm zu werden. Außerdem hatte er ständig vor Augen, wie das Ganze wohl für Jim aussehen musste. Er hoffte nur, dass sein Partner ihm vertraute und nicht eifersüchtig wurde... er an Jims Stelle wäre es sicher.   
  
Gerade wurde ihm bewusst, dass er keine der Fragen gestellt hatte, deren Antwort er doch eigentlich herausbekommen wollte, als die weiche und dennoch heisere Stimme seine Gedanken unterbrach.  
  
"Wer ist es denn, der deine Gedanken so gefangen hält?" hauchte die junge Frau direkt neben seinem Ohr. "Ist er denn wenigstens hübsch?"  
  
Blair schluckte überrascht. Selbst in einem sogenannten Bi-Club wunderte er sich ein bisschen, dass sie direkt davon ausging, dass er mit einem Mann zusammen war... außerdem hätte sie nicht merken sollen, dass er mit den Gedanken bei jemand anderem war. Obwohl, wie konnte er schon mit den Gedanken nicht bei Jim sein?  
  
Sitri hob den Kopf von seiner Schulter und ihr Blick wanderte zielgenau in Jims Richtung. "Du hast Recht." stellte sie fest, "Er ist wirklich gutaussehend."  
  
Blair erstarrte. Wieso hatte sie sofort eine Verbindung zwischen ihm und Jim hergestellt? Er hatte sich extra bemüht seine Blicke nicht in die Richtung seines Geliebten schweifen zu lassen. Diese Sitri wurde ihm langsam unheimlich!  
  
***  
  
Jim beobachtete wie Blair mit dieser neuen Freundin von Healey tanzte. Es war das erotischste Schauspiel, dass sich ihm seit langem geboten hatte, und nur schiere Willensbeherrschung hielt ihn davon ab, auf die Tanzfläche zu stürmen und Blair in seine eigenen Arme zu reißen, um da weiterzumachen, wo die beiden dann aufhören müssten. Schiere Willensbeherrschung und die Tatsache, dass Blair und diese junge Frau einfach wundervoll zusammen aussahen...   
  
Vorsichtig ließ er seine Sinne ein bisschen breiter ausschweifen. Blairs Herzschlag und Atmung waren ein bisschen erhöht, aber das war nichts Bedrohliches, das wäre bei jedem einigermaßen normalen Menschen in dieser Umgebung der Fall gewesen. Aber dennoch erregte irgendetwas seine Aufmerksamkeit.   
  
Jim schüttelte den Kopf, er konnte nicht identifizieren, was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Ob es etwas an der Observierten war?  
  
Sorgsam und vorsichtig begann er sämtliche andere Sinneseindrücke auszublenden - schließlich sogar schweren Herzens die von Blair - um sich ganz auf diese eine Person zu konzentrieren.   
  
Der Eindruck blieb... irgendetwas stimmte mit dieser Frau nicht. Er sog die Luft ein und stellte fest, dass "Frau" vielleicht ohnehin nicht das richtige Wort war, aber selbst wenn sie ein Hermaphrodit war, irgendetwas ließ ihn immer noch innehalten.  
  
Seine Sentinelsinne suchten nach jedem noch so kleinen Hinweis und dann plötzlich drehte sie den Kopf und er sah sich in strahlend grünen Augen gefangen.  
  
Er war nicht wirklich... dachte er überrascht, bevor ihn die Empfindungen in ein tiefes Zone Out fallen ließen.  
  
***  
  
Sitri lächelte. "Er ist dir ebenso verfallen, wie du ihm, da bin ich mir sicher." Wieder warf sie einen Blick in Jims Richtung und erstarrte.  
  
Blairs Blick folgte automatisch ihrem und er schnappte nach Luft. Er erkannte sofort, dass es ein Zone Out sein musste, aber warum jetzt, warum hier? Jim hatte schon so lange keine solche Probleme mehr gehabt.  
  
Sofort stürzte er zu seinem Geliebten hin, musste aber zu seiner Verblüffung feststellen, dass Sitri schneller gewesen war als er. Die junge Frau trat zu Jim und hob die Hand, als wolle sie ihn an der Wange berühren, verhielt jedoch im letzten Moment.   
  
"Lass mich, ich kenne..." begann Blair und wollte sie sachte zur Seite schieben, aber Sitri wehrte sich. Mit einer herrischen Handbewegung wies sie ihn zurück. "Fass ihn nicht an!" fauchte sie. "Ich weiß es... Mind Trap... Berührungen würden ihm nur unnötig wehtun."  
  
Blair schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte erneut Jim zu erreichen. "Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst und du verstehst nicht, was mit Jim los ist. Er hat das manchmal. Ich kann...", seine Stimme verstummte und er konnte nur noch auf das starren, was sich seinen Augen darbot.  
  
"Was hast du bloß getan, dass du das verdient hast?" fragte Sitri den teilnahmslosen Jim. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. "Komm zurück." murmelte sie leise. Sie öffnete die Augen und diesmal war ihre Stimme laut und deutlich und hörte sich befehlsgewohnt an, als sie rief: "Komm zurück!" und dann heftig ihre Lippen auf Jims presste.  
  
"Hey!" Blair fand das langsam nicht mehr witzig. Ihm war es jetzt egal, ob sie die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Clubgäste erregten. Er fasste Sitri rau an der Schulter und zog sie von Jim weg. Die junge Frau stolperte und lehnte sich neben Jim an die Theke.  
  
Sehr zu Blairs Verblüffung und Erleichterung waren Jims Augen nicht mehr leer, als er zu ihm aufsah. Im Gegenteil, Jim lächelte ihn, wenn auch ein wenig schwach an und murmelte: "Tut mir leid, Chief."  
  
Blair schloss ihn in die Arme, unglaublich froh über ihre derzeitige Umgebung, und dass er es ungestraft durfte. "Oh Jim...", seufzte er. Er rückte ein wenig ab von seinem Geliebten und musterte ihn kritisch. "Wie geht es dir? Kein Schwäche- oder Schwindelgefühl?"  
  
Jim runzelte die Stirn und horchte in sich hinein. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick schüttelte er den Kopf. "Seltsamerweise nicht." stellte er fest. Dann blickte er sich um. Die Aufmerksamkeit der wenigen Clubgäste, die überhaupt etwas mitbekommen hatten, hatte sich längst von ihnen abgewandt, als klar war, dass sie kein weiteres Schauspiel bieten würden.  
  
"Wo ist er hin?" fragte Jim überrascht.  
  
Blair versuchte seiner Blickrichtung zu folgen, als Jim den gesamten Innenraum des Clubs scannte und sogar tief einatmete, wie um die Luft zu prüfen. "Wer?" fragte er geistesabwesend.  
  
"Der Observierte..." Jim nickte, "Stimmt ja, du weißt es nicht... Der Observierte ist keine Frau, wie wir angenommen haben, es ist ein Mann."  
  
Blairs Augen waren groß und rund aufgerissen. "Jim, ahem... weißt du... ihr Kleid hat ihre Reize nicht gerade versteckt und so wie sie getanzt hat... ich bin mir ziemlich sicher..."  
  
Jim unterbrach sein verlegenes Gestammel. "Ich weiß, Chief", er vergewisserte sich, dass sie immer noch niemand beachtete und fuhr dann fort: "Deshalb habe ich auch zuerst angenommen er sei ein Hermaphrodit, aber glaub mir, er ist eindeutig ein Mann." Er tippte sich leicht an die Lippen, um Blair wissen zu lassen, dass er es bei dem Kuss geschmeckt hatte.  
  
Er hielt inne und runzelte die Stirn. "Ich muss allerdings zugeben, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte..." murmelte er. Angestrengt versuchte er sich zu erinnern. Was war es noch gewesen? Er hatte es noch gewusst, kurz vor dem Zone Out.   
  
"Wie auch immer. Jetzt ist sie weg." Jim registrierte amüsiert, dass Blair offensichtlich immer noch Probleme hatte ihm zu glauben. "Was machen wir also jetzt?"  
  
Jim legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern und bugsierte ihn zum Ausgang. "Wir gehen und liefern unseren Bericht ab." entschied er.  
  
***  
  
//Jim trieb in absoluter Schwärze. Keiner seiner Sinne lieferte ihm auch nur die geringste Information. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, allerdings konnte er nicht sagen, ob er Erfolg damit hatte, denn er hatte nicht einmal das Gefühl seines eigenen Körpers. Panik und Hoffnungslosigkeit begann sich in ihm breit zu machen.  
  
Mind Trap. Woher kam dieser Gedanke bloß... und was bedeutete dieses seltsame Wort überhaupt? Irgendwie schien es auf die Situation zu passen.  
  
Wie lange trieb er wohl schon so durchs Nichts? Er hatte keinerlei Möglichkeit sich darüber klar zu werden.   
  
Endlos... Ewig.//  
  
"Er ist nicht wirklich!" Der Gedanke schoss ihm so plötzlich durch den Kopf, dass er erschrocken die Augen aufriss und im Bett hochfuhr.  
  
Er blickte in Blairs halb verschlafene, halb ängstliche Augen. Die Pupillen in der Dunkelheit ihres Schlafzimmers weit geöffnet.   
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Blair vorsichtig und hob die Hand an Jims Wange.   
  
Jim nickte und ließ sich zurücksinken ins warme Bett und in Blairs willkommen heißende Arme.  
  
Eine Weile lagen sie einfach nur so da und Jim lauschte auf den beruhigenden Rhythmus von Blairs Atem und Herzschlag. Ein kleines, tieferes Luftholen machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass sein Geliebter etwas sagen wollte.  
  
"Jim?" Blairs Stimme klang zögernd. "Bist du noch wach?"  
  
Jim nickte und strich sanft durch Blairs wilde Locken. "Was ist denn, Chief?"  
  
"Ich..." Blairs Stimme hörte sich immer noch nicht sicherer an. "Könntest du mir sagen..." er seufzte. "... ich frage mich: Auf was bist du heute Abend eigentlich gezonet?"  
  
"Warum möchtest du das wissen?" fragte Jim überrascht.  
  
Blair lag ganz still und antwortete ihm nicht, seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen. Für jemanden ohne Sentinel Gehör vermutlich überhaupt nicht zu verstehen.  
  
Jim seufzte. "Es waren seine Augen." gab er zu.  
  
"Oh..." Der kleine Laut war weniger als ein Hauch und wurde von einem langen Schweigen gefolgt. Endlich fragte Blair: "Fandest du Sitri schön?"  
  
Jim lächelte. "Ja." Blairs leises Einatmen konnte man nicht richtig als Luftschnappen werten. "Du etwa nicht?" fuhr er mit einer Gegenfrage fort.  
  
Wieder folgte ein langes Schweigen. Dann antwortete Blair: "Doch." und seine Stimme hörte sich irgendwie beruhigt und erleichtert an.  
  
Jim nickte. "Siehst du." murmelte er und kuschelte sich enger an Blair. "Aber du bist mir viel lieber und du bist wirklich."  
  
***  
  
Es war immer noch ungewohnt für Blair, nicht den Weg zu ihrer normalen Abteilung zu nehmen, sondern den Fahrstuhl ins Kellergeschoss zu nehmen, um bei der Abteilung Sitte zu landen, mit der sie bei diesem Fall zusammenarbeiteten.   
  
Er hatte immer das Gefühl, dass die Leute die hier arbeiteten ihn noch weniger akzeptierten, als die Leute in ihrer eigenen Abteilung. Zumindest hatte er da Freunde.  
  
Na gut, auch hier gab es löbliche Ausnahmen, dachte er, als ihn Douglas O'Brian freundlich grinsend und laut begrüßte. Er wusste eigentlich nicht warum, aber der junge breitschultrige irische Polizist hatte ihn anscheinend direkt ins Herz geschlossen. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach nur daran, dass er ein Freund von Jim war, der ihn schon gekannt hatte, als er noch zu dieser Abteilung gehört hatte.  
  
Er war auch der einzige, der wusste, dass Jim und Blair mehr als nur berufliche Partner waren.  
  
Bevor er sich allerdings in ein tieferes Gespräch mit Douglas einlassen konnte, hörte er plötzlich von der Seite die Stimme von Bill Raddick. "Da habt ihr ja wohl gestern Abend die ganze Aktion schön versaut, was?" Er blickte von seinen nicht zu verachtenden 1,90m verächtlich hinunter auf Blairs lockige Haare. "Da könnt ihr ja von Glück sagen, dass der gute Bill die Sache für euch wieder rausgerissen hat..."  
  
Blair runzelte die Stirn. "Was meinst du damit?"  
  
"Ganz einfach. Ich hab mir die kleine Nutte geschnappt, und jetzt werde ich sie mal ein bisschen bearbeiten, nachdem sie genug geschmort hat." Damit machte er sich auf den Weg in Richtung Befragungsraum.  
  
Jim, der in diesem Moment zu ihnen trat, fragte überrascht: "Woraufhin habt ihr sie festgenommen?"  
  
Douglas verzog das Gesicht missmutig. "Du weißt doch, wie Bill arbeitet. Sie wird sich ihm wohl angeboten haben, oder auch nicht. Er hat sie jedenfalls auf Prostitution und Verdacht auf Drogenbesitz reingebracht. Aber ich weiß, dass er sie nicht auf der Straße gegriffen hat, sondern in ihrer Wohnung." Er warf einen bösen Blick in die Richtung in die Bill verschwunden war. "Vermutlich ist er jetzt gerade dabei ihr da drinnen auf die Pelle zu rutschen..."  
  
Blairs Stirnrunzeln hatte keine Zeit zu verschwinden, als er daraufhin Jims Arm packte und ihn in den Raum für die Beobachter zerrte.  
  
Genau vor dem Spiegel war Sitri dabei mit nervösen kleinen Schritten auf und ab zu laufen. Die lockigen weißen Haare hingen diesmal einfach lose bis weit in seinen Rücken. Die hellgrüne Strähne war verschwunden. Obwohl er hohe schwarze Plateaustiefel trug, die bis an die Knie geschnürt waren, war ein übermäßig großes Stück der schneeweißen überschlanken Beine entblößt, bis das letzte kurze Stück der Oberschenkel von dem extremen Minirock bedeckt wurde. Daraufhin folgte wieder ein Stück bloße weiße Haut, bis das zarte kleine Seidentop den Rest des Oberkörpers verdeckte.  
  
"Sie... Er muss doch erfrieren..." murmelte Blair. "Und er hat schon die ganze Nacht da drin gesessen..."  
  
Jim nickte. "Seine Körpertemperatur ist ziemlich niedrig..."  
  
"Hör mir mal zu, Kleine, so kommen wir nicht weiter..." meinte in diesem Moment gerade Bill. "Wieso gibst du nicht einfach zu, dass du dir mit dem Strich das Geld für die Drogen verdienst, oder ist da etwas anderes, dass du dem lieben Onkel Bill gerne sagen möchtest? Vielleicht sind dir bei deiner Arbeit ja ein paar zwielichtige Personen begegnet. Das könnte dir den Knast ersparen..."  
  
Sitri fuhr herum und musterte den Spiegel hinter sich. Natürlich konnte er darin nur sein eigenes Gesicht sehen, aber Blair hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, er würde direkt durch die reflektierende Glasscheibe in seine Augen sehen. Irritiert beobachtete er, wie Sitri seine Wanderungen immer hin und her vor dem Spiegel wieder aufnahm. "Ich weiß nicht, was sie wollen." er hörte sich sehr müde an.  
  
"Komm Schätzchen, mach doch nicht solche Zicken hier, wir wissen beide, dass du ganz genau verstehst, worum es sich dreht." Er stand auf, um in Sitris Weg zu treten. Eine große Hand legte sich auf das nackte Stück Haut, dass Sitris Bauchnabel zeigte.   
  
Der zierliche Hermaphrodit zuckte zurück, aber er kam nicht weit, denn eine von Bills Händen packte ihn am Arm. "Komm schon, wir wissen beide, dass du nichts dagegen hast angefasst zu werden. Aber es gibt verschiedene Möglichkeiten angefasst zu werden."  
  
Sitri wand sich so sehr, dass Blair zu fürchten begann, dass er sich den Arm ausrenken würde. Aber gerade als er zur Tür hinstürzen wollte, Jim direkt hinter sich, ließ Bill den Kleineren los.   
  
"Mädel, das hat doch alles keinen Zweck hier." stellte er fest, "Du wartest jetzt hier mal noch ein Weilchen, während sich Onkel Bill noch einen Kaffee holt... ist ja ganz schön kalt hier drin..." und damit wandte er sich ab, um aus dem Raum zu schreiten. Sitri reagierte darauf nicht, außer dass er begann seine Wanderungen vor dem Spiegel wieder aufzunehmen.  
  
***  
  
tbc 


End file.
